Isaiah Morris
Captain Dr. Isaiah Morris, MC was a Scottish officer of the British Army who served during the Second World War. He was born on 19 June 1917, in Glasgow, the son of Nathan and Ann Morris (née Yoselofsky), who had settled firstly in Liverpool to escape pogroms in Poland. His father was a Hebrew teacher, while his two brothers, Max and Jerry, achieved prominence in the fields of politics and epidermiology, respectively.Jeremy Noah Morris, munksroll.rcplondon.ac.uk. Retrieved 1 July 2015. Morris studied at University College Hospital, qualifying in 1942 and being subsequently commissioned in the Royal Army Medical Corps. He was awarded the Military Cross while attached to the 1st Battalion, The Royal Suffolk Regiment during the campaign in North-West Europe.Dr. Isaiah Morris, machal.org.il. Retrieved 1 July 2015. His recommendation for the award reads as follows: During the period 1 Feb - 30 Apr 45 Capt MORRIS has been Regt MO 1 SUFFOLK. During this period he has carried out his duties in an outstanding manner and has at all times shown complete disregard of personal safety and has allowed no difficulty to stand in the way of his attending to the wounded. He is at all times willing and eager to bring his RAP forward if action is imminent and he himself is untiring in his effort to care for the wounded and to organise their collection under difficult circumstances. There are many instances of his bravery and initiative but the following two are typical. During Op VERITABLE on 27 Feb 45 when the Bn was attacking through the woods towards the UDEM - WEEZE rd the whole area was under very heavy artillery and mortar fire. Although he knew it was a particular target of the enemy, Capt MORRIS deliberately established his RAP on a road passing through flood water as it was the point to which all companies could evacuate most easily. The site was, in fact, so well chosen that a second Bn of the Bde evacuated nearly all their casualties to it. Throughout the day he worked untiringly, disregarding the enemy fire and in the afternoon went forward personally into the wood to supervise the evacuation of a wounded officer. During Op PLUNDER on 15 Apr 45 the Bn had a very stiff battle for a cross roads near BRINKUM and much opposition was encountered from snipers. Despite this Capt MORRIS went out to attend to a number wounded who had been collected in the field but could not be moved. By this action he undoubtedly saved the lives of several men. His cheerful bearing under the most trying circumstances has been an inspiration to his medical section and indeed to all the men and there is no doubt that his presence in the Bn is a definite factor in maintaining morale.Recommendation for Award, discovery.nationalarchives.gov.uk. Retrieved 1 August 2018. After the war, Morris resumed his medical studies, focusing on paediatrics with the intent of working in British Palestine. In 1947, he went to France to work as a a medical officer at a displaced persons camp. Morris thereafter attempted to reach Palestine aboard the State of Israel, but the vessel was intercepted by the Royal Navy and its passengers detained in Cyprus. After being released two months later, Morris joined the 14th Battalion, Golani Brigade. He died on 11 June 1948 when a mortar shell struck him while he was attending to the wounded in the defence of Sejera. He is buried in Afula Cemetery. Notes Category:1917 births Category:1948 deaths Category:British military personnel Category:British Army Category:British people of Jewish descent Category:British people of Polish descent Category:British people of Russian descent Category:Buried in Israel Category:Captains